Décadence
by Neuro nouga
Summary: YAOI Il a fui la mort omniprésente, le feu qui consume son passé. Il est arrivé dans un monde dénudé de couleur, où tout est brun, jaunâtre. Il tue, trahit, verse le sang. Il survit, il aime, il sourit... Mais il n'y a aucune joie dans son sourire.


_seulement quand ça fait référence, justement, au passé. Logique._

Oui, c'est du yaoi. Pas un truc qui se voit dans les première lignes mais plus tard, vous verrez. Je vous laisse le soin de découvrir les deux protagonistes.  
Ça faisait très longtemps que je voulais écrire du yaoi. J'ai pondu ça en une seule nuit après avoir le film d'horreur du même nom... Enfin, Saw, en VO. D'où le titre, si vous trouvez que ça n'a pas rapport. Ah, inspiration, quand tu nous frappes.

Je voulais le mettre dans le résumé mais ça aurait gaché un peu l'effet donc je le dis ici. Si c'est pour dire "Ahhh, dégeu, ils sont homo" abstenez-vous de commenter UU

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Décadence

Un paysage - vide, désertique, où résonnent des échos de douleur, enracinés dans son cœur pour l'éternité. Des voix fantomatiques, émergeant des entrailles, sourds, désespérés, sanglotant, priant le néant. Des corbeaux – toujours aussi noirs mais oh, si faibles maintenant – se battant les uns contre les autres dans une bataille sans fin pour la survie. Du sang – rouge mais pas tout à fait – sombre et sale, ruisselant, remplaçant la pluie, trempant les derniers restes de ce qui était autrefois un endroit heureux.

Ruines. De Konoha.

Le tombeau silencieux d'Uzumaki Naruto.

III

Suna est un endroit maudit, pense-t-il, tenant dans ses mains tremblantes une tasse de café. Il déteste le village, le déteste avec une telle force qu'un homme plus faible aurait déjà succombé. Parce qu'il y a du sable partout – pas d'arbre, pas de rivière, pas de bleu ou de vert. Il n'y a rien de tout ça, seulement les tons jaune pâle et brun. Et du sable – sous ses pieds, au-dessus de sa tête, dans l'air, dans l'eau, l'étouffant, l'étranglant, même si son visage, comme à son habitude, est caché derrière son fidèle masque.

Il y a des gens aussi. Froids, distants, menaçants – avec des yeux, le suivant partout, nullement effrayés… Pourquoi le seraient-ils? Peu importe le fait qu'il pouvait tuer la moitié d'entre eux d'un seul coup de chidori, n'est-ce pas? Il est un invité dans leur demeure, après tout. Un étranger. Même si cela faisait… quoi... 4 ans, déjà? Le temps s'envole.

Il se demande pourquoi il est encore en vie. Pourquoi devait-il vivre dans un endroit pareil, avec ces gens, se battre pour eux et tuer ses amis… Oh, oui, pour Suna?

Stupide Gaï. Rival fort et puissant, si loyal. Jusqu'au tout dernier moment. Étais-tu surpris que je ne réponde pas à tes salutations joyeuses? Étais-tu surpris que je te tranche la gorge sans aucune hésitation? Parce que, vois-tu, Lee l'était. Il était debout, immobile, silencieux, pâle. Il ne voulait pas y croire, il ne voulait pas l'accepter alors que je prenais le parchemin et me volatilisais… Mission accomplie, Kazekage Gaara. Allez-vous faire foutre.

Ce n'est pas que je t'abhorre. Non, vraiment, je devrais t'être reconnaissant – de m'avoir offert ta protection, de m'avoir donné un endroit où je pouvais me réfugier, un abri avec de la nourriture, où je pouvais dormir, manger, rêver et espérer. De ne pas m'avoir laissé devenir un ninja sans village – que tant de shinobi sont devenus. Comme ceux qui ne réaliseraient pas la vérité et ne feraient pas le deuil, qui resteraient parmi les ruines et qui pleureraient, et qui se battraient entres eux pour finalement crever. Je devrais te servir avec fierté, avec tout mon cœur et ma gratitude… Ha. Arrête ton cinéma, tu ne trompes personne.

Mais bon, ce n'est pas ta faute, n'est-ce pas? Que Gaï et Lee logeaient au village de la Roche? Et que Suna et Iwa entraient en guerre à cet instant là? C'était seulement… le destin. La même chose avec Genma, qui était allé voir le Mizukage et qui croisait mon chemin lors d'une mission. Et comme c'est arrivé avec Sai et Kotetsu et… et Kurenai. Et toi aussi, Asuma, tu dois certainement me maudire, peu importe où tu te trouves en ce moment…

Alors, il reste assis. Lui, Hatake Kakashi, ex-ANBU, ex-Junin de Konoha, maintenant allié avec Suna. « Chez lui », avec une tasse de café dans ses mains tremblantes, essayant de chasser les souvenirs du sang sur les vêtements verts de Gaï. Et il tente de se convaincre qu'à la fin, Umino Iruka est tout ce qui compte.

Ah, Iruka. Les choses entre eux n'avaient pas débutées facilement, contrairement aux livres que Jiraya écrivait. Ces livres lui manquaient parfois – ils étaient des bons compagnons lors des moments de solitude et lors d'instants trop bruyants, ils lui sauvaient la vie. Il se rappelle d'avoir amené avec lui un de ces livres lors de la traversée du désert mais il l'avait perdu, trop préoccupé par ces enfants blessés qu'Umino et lui avaient sauvés. Il y avait d'autres personnes dans leur groupe, bien sûr. Quelques villageois, plusieurs shinobis, incluant Ibiki et Izumo qui ne cessaient de regarder par-dessus leur épaule, vers la fumée noire à l'horizon - cette fumée dont ils s'éloignaient - ainsi que Shikamaru, le regard vide, ayant récemment perdu sa famille et ses amis.

Kakashi ne se souvenait pas très clairement de cet épisode, juste après la destruction de Konoha. Il y avait la douleur, et des combats, et un long chemin qui comportait trop de sable, trop de chaleur, trop de froid. Il y eut aussi l'acceptation de la réalité, que Naruto était mort, que Sasuke était mort, que Sakura était morte aussi, et que Tsunade et Jiraya, qui étaient restés pour sceller le Kyubi et s'occuper des membres restants de l'Akatsuki, avaient disparu. Et lorsque tout fut terminé, il n'y avait plus rien.

Et puis Iruka avait été obligé d'essayer de trancher les veines de ses poignets! Kakashi détestait cet homme. En fait, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Umino Iruka. Le Chunin était trop gentil, trop doux, trop compréhensif pour un shinobi. Kakashi ne comprenais pas ce que Sandaime avait vu en lui. Et? Il pouvait facilement laisser le Chunin mourir, pas vrai?

Mais cette nuit là, Kakashi avait hurlé de rage avant de bondir sur Iruka et avait frappé son visage baigné de larmes. Et à sa grande surprise, Iruka se défendit et se battit avec tout ce qu'il lui restait – férocement, désespérément, attaquant parfois si rapidement, avec tant de force, que Kakashi ne pouvait bloquer. C'était amusant et ce ne l'était pas, Kakashi en avait vraiment besoin.

Ce fut long avant qu'ils ne s'effondrent tous les deux, fatigués, haletant, contemplant les étoiles, des étoiles cachées derrière un écran noir de nuages. Iruka avait rampé jusqu'à Kakashi, agrippé son bras et reposé sa tête dans le creux du cou du Junin, comme un enfant qui tenait sa peluche favorite lorsqu'il avait peur d'être laissé seul dans les ténèbres, peur des monstres qui se mouvaient dans les coins sombres. Les muscles de l'homme plus âgé se crispèrent au contact, mais il soupira, fermant son œil, sentant la fraîcheur du sable dans son dos, essayant d'ignorer la mission qu'il devait accomplir le lendemain, à la première heure. Une mission, pas pour Konoha. Il se sentait comme un traître.

Dans l'immobilité de la nuit, le soudain « Reviens » d'Iruka était tout sauf un chuchotement. Pas exactement une supplication, plutôt un ordre.

Peut-être, pense Kakashi en sirotant son café, que tout a commencé cette nuit là, lorsque j'avais légèrement tourné ma tête et reposé ma joue sur ses cheveux noisette et avais répondu : « D'accord. »

Bine sûr, ça ne pouvait pas être une mission simple et silencieuse, n'est-ce pas? Va au point X, rencontre le messager, recueille l'information et enfuis-toi vite des territoires ennemis. Oh, mais non, il devait y avoir une embuscade, il devait y avoir quelqu'un de Konoha – pas un ami intime mais encore – et à la fin, il ne restait qu'une quantité démesuré de sang, des malédictions invoquées sur un peu tout le monde et une montagne de cadavre, gisant sur la terre sale.

Il était revenu, comme promis au Chunin, sans réaliser pourquoi il le faisait puisque ces sable, ce désert, ce n'était pas « chez lui », il ne voulait pas y revenir. Mais Iruka l'attendait et il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas, manquer à sa promesse, pas depuis Obito, non.

'Kakashi, tu es déjà revenu?'

Ah, le voilà. Umino Iruka, encore professeur, encore Chunin, seulement à une autre endroit, à une autre époque, debout sur le seuil de la porte, regardant un pathétique Hatake Kakashi et son uniforme, maculé de sang, renversant le café sur la table et sur les papiers qui avaient la malchance de se trouver là. Et Kakashi n'osait pas lui jeter un seul regard même s'il le voulait – il s'était écoulé un mois, après tout – parce qu'Iruka allait sans doute lire dans ses yeux et demander…

Des mains tièdes glissent sur ses épaules et desserrent la poigne sur la tasse de café. Le Chunin embrasse les cheveux argentés – même si plusieurs brins sont gris maintenant, Kakashi le sait. Iruka prend les mains du ninja copieur, pour que Kakashi puisse s'accrocher à lui. Vraiment une scène pathétique.

' Qui?' Kakashi déteste réellement cette question, mais il n'a pas le droit de mentir. Il n'est plus assez fort pour refouler la vérité comme il le faisait avant.

' Gai.' Et il n'y avait aucun raison d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ce rituel est simple, ayant été établi silencieusement entre eux, il y a presque quatre ans. Iruka resserre sa poigne, se penche sur lui et dépose un baiser sur son front. L'œil de Kakashi se ferme, son sharingan toujours caché. Il tire Kakashi hors de la chaise et le Junin le suit, abandonnant au contact familier. Il a appris à faire confiance à Iruka au fil des années. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais eu le choix non plus, mais tout est derrière lui maintenant, il s'en fout. Ils avaient eu leurs moments difficiles – et ils les ont encore – mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour les séparer.

' Allez.' Iruka le traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain. ' Tu as besoin d'une douche.'

Ah, cette phrase. La même qu'Umino lui avait murmuré le jour où il était revenu de sa première mission pour Suna – fatigué, un kunai logé dans l'épaule, saignant et trébuchant à chaque pas. Et Iruka était là pour le rattraper, le soigner, panser la plaie et le mettre au lit. Il était encore là lorsque Kakashi s'était réveillé durant la nuit, trop agité par le cauchemar pour se rendormir. Umino n'avait pas bougé, même lorsque Kakashi, ayant besoin d'être ramené à la réalité, l'avait plaqué sous son corps fiévreux. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait de la compréhension dans les yeux noisette, une rougeur légère sur ses joues, et aucun sentiment réciproque, mais Iruka l'avait tout de même autorisé. Et cela avait dû lui faire mal aussi parce que Kakashi n'avait rien de décent comme préparation. Umino avait seulement grincé ses dents et n'avait formulé aucune parole durant tout le processus. Kakashi lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant.

Et, peut-être, c'était bon, comme toutes relations sexuelles pendant/après une mission – celles dont les détails sont oubliés le lendemain matin ou encore celles dont tu essaies d'oublier les détails le plus rapidement possible. Pas que tu en aies honte, mais seulement, au fond, tu n'aurais pas dû le faire. Alors, tu souris, tu quittes le lit, quittes la vie de la personne que tu as enculé sur le matelas.

Ceci dit, dans la majorité des cas. Sûrement pas lorsque tu es accueilli par un Chunin encore à moitié-endormi, qui déclare que tu n'es qu'un sale salopard et que c'était sa première fois avec un homme. Oh, les joies de la vie.

Kakashi était désolé, bien sûr. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de refaire exactement la même chose au retour d'une autre mission merdique. Et Iruka était encore là pour lui – consentant la nuit, furieux le matin. Au moins, ils avaient un quelconque lubrifiant cette fois là. Et toutes les fois après. Hatake Kakashi était vraiment idiot , n'est-ce pas?

' Tiens. Ta serviette.' Dit Iruka. Les mains du Junin tremblent encore et il peine à sortir de la baignoire. Iruka essuie lui-même l'eau qui dégouline sur son corps, content de voir qu'il n'a pas de blessures sérieuses cette fois, seulement des coupures superficielles et des ecchymoses. Voilà. Au lit, maintenant.

Ah, oui, le lit. Cela allait être une très mauvaise nuit. Kakashi le sait. Iruka le sait aussi et il est silencieux. C'est lors de nuits comme celles-ci que les cauchemars font leur apparition, que les ombres du passé viennent danser sur les murs et qu'il y a du sang sur les doigts de Kakashi, même s'il n'y est pas. Ils ne feront pas l'amour lors d'une nuit comme celle-ci, ils se toucheront à peine parce qu'ils ont essayé une fois et Iruka avait terminé la nuit sur le sol, cherchant désespérément son air, essayant de réapprendre à respirer car Kakashi était parvenu au bout de son monde de douleur et n'avait pas réalisé qu'il étranglait Iruka et non un ennemi imaginaire.

Et ils vivent – jour après jour. Ils ne sont pas heureux mais ils sourient. Ils s'appuient l'un sur l'autre, se gardant en sécurité, mentalement et physiquement. C'est presque assez pour eux.

' Kakashi…' chuchote Iruka alors que la respiration du Junin s'accélère, ses poings s'ouvrant et se refermant, ses yeux devenant froids et distants. ' Je te reverrai au matin.'

Kakashi hoche la tête, couché sur le lit. Iruka sourit et presse ses lèvres contre celles du ninja copieur. Le baiser est chaud et rassurant. Kakashi – qui n'avait pourtant jamais cru en Dieu – prie pour que la nuit se termine plus rapidement.

Et il est laissé seul dans une pièce sombre – avec des murs, faits de sable, avec du sable au-dessus de lui et sous lui, dans l'air et dans les morceaux de son cœur déchiré et de son esprit torturé. Et est-ce que c'est le sang de Gai, coulant du plafond…?

Il ferme les yeux et pense à Iruka, qui est sans doute assis de l'autre bord de cette porte de sable, qui a peur de lui et pour lui. Et qui l'attend toujours.

Kakashi se demande combien d'années ils pourront continuer à vivre de cette façon. Mais cette pensée est trop amère et trop épouvantable pour qu'elle puisse rester dans son esprit un long moment.

À la fin, il rêve de Konoha, de la volonté de feu, et du feu, brûlant Konoha jusqu'à son noyau, de mort et de douleur, et de corbeaux noirs, de corps immobiles.

Il rêve qu'il est un corbeau, les ailes noires dépliées, les plumes noires souillées de sang.

Il rêve qu'il est un corbeau. Se nourrissant sur le cadavre d'Iruka.

Et le rêve… ne prend pas fin.

Jamais.


End file.
